


The City Lights

by JaliceCookie



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Belle Reve, Blood, Bud & Lou - Freeform, Darkness, F/M, Family, Gotham, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Jervis Tetch - Freeform, Johnny Frost - Freeform, Liana Quinn, Pain, The Joker - Freeform, Toddler, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Harley Quinn was successfully saved from Belle Reve. She was safe with the Joke and her little Daughter Liana, as well as her beloved Hyenas Bud & Lou. She was finally at home. But the demons of her past haunt Harley. Can Harley escape the darkness, or will her hope fade like the glittering City Lights over the Water of the Harbor?
Relationships: Harley Quinn / The Joker
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Oh, no, no, no Poppet. You are still too young for this Toy. Give it to Daddy - good Girl. Hm? What was that? Daddy's little Princess is now sad, because she no longer has the dangerous killer toy in her little hands?"

Joker fished the gun fast out of the hands of his little 21 month old Daugther.

"Daddah! Lianas toy", said the little blonde and held out her hands in the direction of the gun. Of course, the girl saw a toy in the deadly weapon. She had often seen it live when Joker tortured some people in the basement of the property and aimed his gun at them.

  
"You will lead a lot of chaos with that and as much as I love chaos, devastation and blood - you have to wait a little bit longer. You also have enough other toys, huh? Where is your mother? She should keep an eye on you!",Joker grumbled and ignored the toddler's attempts to reach out for the gun. Even when Liana got up on the kitchen chair and stood on her tiptoe, the clown Prince of Crime barely reacted.

Where the hell was Harley. It didn't suit her , that she left the girl unsupervised. Or at least not put in her high chair or playpen.

"Mommy sleepy... . Daddah-Lia wanr toy .... like Daddah", Liana whined unhappily and Joker thought at first to have misheard. Had his queen gone more mad? She didn't deserve a break as long as Frost or one of the other ´babysitters´ were here for take care of Liana.

And Joker still didn't trust the two Hyenas that much.

Since Harley's rescue from Belle Reve, Bud and Lou have been very aggressive towards almost all employees , who wanted to approach Harley or Liana.

That is why the two animals were in their outdoor enclosure. He couldn't stand the flea trucks now either. So annoying.

  
"Daddy has a better idea. We'll see why the hell Mommy wasn't with you and then we go to one of Daddy's Clubs.

All of Gotham should know that the Joker has his little family back...that were are complete agian," Joker grinned and this solution seemed to please the Toddler.

The little blonde nodded and stretched out her Hands in the direction of the Clown prince to be picked up.

*******

Halfway on one of the upper floors, the duo came towards Johnny Frost.

The Joker's right hand nodded to his boss and Liana , so Joker asked the henchman to prepare everything for a big party.

All of Gotham should know that the royal family was back and he wanted to celebrate this announcement big.

Frost nodded and would drive up to the club to set everything up.

Meanwhile, Joker went to the master bedroom with the Toddler in his arms and found his queen actually asleep in their bed.

*******

"Harley! You useless piece of trash! Get up. You can sleep when you are dead!", Joker barked impatiently and Harley only gave a sleepy snore as an answer.

How deep was the blonde sunk in the land of dreams? A low growl left the serial killer's throat and he set Liana down on the floor, walked to the side of the bed where Harley was sleeping and roughly pulled her out of bed by the hair.

The former Psychologist landed on the floor with a slight rumble, opened her eyes and looked around in surprise.

  
"P ... Puddin. I must have fallen asleep ...and...", before Harley had the opportunity to apologize for her nap, Joker touched her throat and discreetly took her breath away. His green eyes flashed at her mad.

  
"What did I told you about 'Don't leave Liana without any supervision! You know very well that Batman is just waiting for the right moment, to snatch her away from us and place her in a 'better family', said Joker impatiently and increased the pressure around her throat a little.

His harlequin's blue eyes sparkled painfully and she gasped for Air. After a few seconds, Joker released his hand from her throat and looked at her disapprovingly.

  
"I just wanted to get some hair clips from our bathroom, Liana wanted me to braid her hair ... somehow I must have fell asleep on our bed then. It wasn't on purpose Mistah J", said Harley, gasping for air. Joker rolled his eyes in annoyance.

  
"Just because I got you out from Belle Reve, doesn't mean the Rules have changed. Now dress up and prepare for your first night at the Club.

I told Frost to report that to the Underworld and all of Gotham, that the Royal family is complete again", said Joker in an impatient tone, before he turned and disappeared from the room with Liana in his Arms.

Harley stayed back, feeling the slight pain from hitting the ground on her Body.

She didn´t mean to fall asleep and she hadn't wanted to expose her baby to any kind of danger. But it was difficult to get back to everyday life.

  
Especially when she was kept visiting by the demons of her past.

  
And every day they seemed to get a little closer.

Harley got up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

She would try not to let the demons distract her again.

Because after the terribly long time at Belle Reve , she was finally home again. And she was happy. She would make her Puddin proud during the Party tonight.

  
And neither her own demons, nor Batman, would be able to change that.


	2. Chapter 1.

Harley carefully used some of the pink eye shadow . Her blue eyes were fully focused on doing her makeup for the club visit.

Her Joker wanted her return to start with a bang and it went without saying , that she had to look appropriate.

The Harlequin recognized her dress in the reflection of the Mirror.

The short black and gold glitter dress in which she had spent so many hours as a dancer in one of Mistah J's clubs, was waiting for her. 

How many times the clown had touched her in that dress , when he was satisfied with her performance?

How long she hadn't worn that one dress - since Batman dragged her to Belle Reve?

The former psychologist still does not understand ; why the Bat had not simply brought her to Arkham.

There it would have been easier for her Puddin to save her. The contacts that the King of Gotham had with Arkham were like a simple telephone connection.

He had the power, and if Harley's arrest had been different, the young Woman wouldn't have had to be in Arkham for 24 hours.

Why did Batsy choose this Belle Reve rat hole instead? Why had the dark knight made such a strange decision?

She'd just had a regular date knight with Joker, caused chaos in Gotham, robbed a few stores, and nothing out of the ordinary.

Did Batman know what he'd done to her?

HJer blue eyes in the Mirror reflected the thoughtfulness that was building up in Harley.

The blonde put the eye shadow back on the Table and smiled at her Reflection.

She wasn't going to think about her time at Belle Reve this evening. She was finally back in her normal life and with her perfect little family.

She would dance for Mistah J, bring good money to the club and enjoy the nightlife , that she has been missing in the past few months in prison - and just be her best version this evening.

*******

When Harley was finished, she left the Room and headed for the stairs, there she could heard her boss talking to Liana in the entrance Area.

It had not escaped Harley , that the Relationship between father and daughter - during her unwanted absence - had changed.

When Liana woke up in the Morning , she asked for her ´Daddah´ and if Joker wasn´t there, the Toddler could be in a bad mood. She was more focused on Joker and when he wasn't there, Frost seemed to be her second favorite Person.

_Does it surprise you? You were in Belle Reve for Months. Aren't your expectations a little bit high Harley? Now hoping again that you're number 1 on your daughter's list?_

  
Harley ignored Harleen's annoying voice, who wanted to comment on her opinion again.

Her little princess would just have to get used to everyday life again and then Quinn would quickly be back at the top of Liana's personal list of favorite people.

Did Harleen think she was so stupid , that she would ignore that little detail? Of course, Harley was a bit offended that the main caregivers in the 21-month-old girl's life , were two men.

But Harley was convinced, that in time everything would run smoothly again.

And even Harleen with her precocious voice couldn't change this hope, this euphoria. Today, in a few hours, the whole Gotham underworld would understand, that the royal family was reunited again.

*******

"... and the two ´Pets´ stay outside. The last time these animals caused more damage than they should!", Joker turned to one of his henchmen ; who would stay in the property with.

There was a clear instruction that Bud and Lou should stay in their outdoor enclosure.

Despite Liana's request to take her animal friends with her to the Club, Joker told her a very clear no.

The Hyenas were already in a bad mood and had a destructive rage about mostly everything, which at least today he couldn't use in his Club.

The henchman nodded and Joker called once for Harley, she should hurry up and then come to the Car. He didn't have the whole evening and if she didn't move her attractive little ass towards the exit faster, there would be consequences.

Meanwhile, Joker went to the car with Liana in his arms - the Lamborghini was too small to take Liana with, so Joker's choice fell on one of his other cars - a black Mercedes Guardian.

The Criminal placed his daughter in her child seat and then went to the driver's seat.

His fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel, when he finally saw Harley run out of the Mansion.

Joker ignored her allusions to the fact ,m that this one bearskin was still waiting for her, the one that he had left at the club's office.

The Joker started the Car, pressed the gas pedal down and with a satisfied grin he listend to the amused laughs, caused by the fast driving style.

Tonight was going to be legendary and the whole underworld was invited.

Even the useless little Idiots , who tried to compete with him. Penguin, the Riddler or even Firefly would be present.

His right hand had made sure , that the entire underworld knew - what kind of Party this one is going to be.

*******

Joker stopped the Car in the parking lot in front of his Club.

In a matter of Seconds, John Frost was standing by the Car, greeting the Adults and opening the door, so Harley could get her daughter out of the Car.

The Joker's right hand watched, as the toddler excitedly kicked with her little feet and insisted on walking on Harley's hand all by herself.

  
"Oh baby, Mommy doesn't want you to get lost, huh? Daddy's Club is so big and ...", Harley purred to the wriggling and restless Toddler on her arm, who so much preferred to walk own the Ground.

  
"... and Daddy has a much better eye on his Daughter ....like Batman has on his sidekick Robin. How many of those Teenagers did Batsy lost over the Years huh? Let her down Harley - my Minions will keep an eye on her. Go on Poppet - show Mommy how good you can walk while holding her Hand", said Joker euphorically and Harley smiled slightly nervously and gave in to the Demands.

She put the 21 month old girl down on the Floor and Liana took her hand and Harley could recognize the happyness on her face, as she started walking uncertainly - like a little deer next to her.

When did her little baby started to learning to walk, while holding a hand?

What else had Harley missed? This realization was like a hit with the hammer on her heart.

But Harley praised the Toddler for beign such an brave and big Girl and then entered the Club with the Joker and Frost.


End file.
